Popsicles a Razor Blades
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Zoya N'Sapo is an anorexia battling girl with an abusive boyfriend and emotions that are always running. Scarlet N'Sapo takes the harsh bullying that other people give her because of her sisters anorexia and because of the way she looks. Listen as Scarlet and Zoya tell their side of the story. Their stories of love, pain, destruction, and the drive of acceptance from all people.R
1. Chapter 1: Memories

SCARLET POV

The last time I saw my father, I was 12. We were at the beach. I was sitting next to my mother; leaning towards her as she wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at her as she kissed the top of my head. Her Albino skin glowed and her bright yellow eyes shined happily.

Hearts Content by Brandi Carlile blasted out of the boom-box we brought as dad and Zoya were playing in the water. Mom began to sing the song softly. "Here's to you and me and in between we draw a line, but we can-" momma stopped abruptly and smiled brightly.,I turned to see Zoya and dad walking up to us, laughing.

My eyes narrowed as Zoya rode on his back. I've never gotten to do that. I'm invisible in my father's eyes. I'm the child that wasn't supposed to be born. The mistake. I lowered my eyes as I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I won't cry. I refuse to. He doesn't want me, fine. I don't want him either. -Liar. You want his love and affection. You want to feel what Zoya feels when she's with him.-

I gnash my teeth at the person inside my head. She haunts my everything. Dreams, heart, mind. -Don't talk to me. I don't like you. Go away.- I yelled in my head. I clenched my eyes shut and pulled my knees to my chest. I rest my head on my knees. Tears. Their beginning to fall. Fat, wet ones. Very noticeable ones.

I jumped up and ran. I heard them yelling my name. The voices. My mother, my sister. But not the voice I wanted to hear. The one I seriously needed to hear. I stopped and looked back. My so called loved ones stared back at me. My mother's gaze held concern. My sister's gaze held shock. My father's gaze...nothing.

Unreadable.

Nothing.

No love.

No affection.

No Nothing.

I stared at the piercing blue eyes so much of like my own. The black hair that hung in his eyes, just like mine. Then I caught something in those eyes. The evaluating, judging, feline eyes of his. Curiosity. That's what shows in his eyes.

He blinks, and his mouth hangs open. I guess seeing my eyes made him realize how much I looked like him. He blinks again, amazed, seeing them. Twin blue orbs staring back at him. For once, he doesn't look at me with malevolence. Questions shine in his eyes.

_Where did you come from?_

_When did you get here?_

_Where have you been?_

_When are you going to leave?_

More tears burn the back of my eyes. A choked sob ripped the back of my throat. Zoya mouths to me 'What's wrong? Come back.' She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that sometimes the unrequited must demand reparations, that love can be a mean and evil process. That sometimes one loses all patience with love.

When the nerves and guts have been packed away, and sewn in and cleaned up so as not to make all the innocent people uncomfortable, the one that carries this love becomes heavy with the toxic lump that grows slowly and steadily, into a rugged ball of scarred tissue.

"I hate you." I whispered to myself as I stared at him. Tears began to pour from my eyes as I screamed with all the hate and anger I could muster, "I HATE YOU!" His eyes went from curious, to shock, to hurt, all in a matter of seconds.

Tears fell as my legs began pumping in the other direction. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see much, but I won't be ridiculed by those evil, calculating eyes anymore. So I ran; I ran as far as my thick thighs and strong calves would carry me. My arms pumped beside me as I tried to pick up speed. My legs burned and my face felt numb. -You dumb slut! Go back! Dumb whore, we have no where else to go! Your so stupid!- The girl inside my head babbled. She was wrong. I had everywhere to go. Everywhere was at free game to me. Everywhere.

Once I thought I was far enough away, I stopped taking in big gulps of air. Dried, crusty tears covered my face. I looked around; see if I knew where I was. Had no idea. Perfect.

And with that, I began walking away. Away from the pain and suffering I'd been through in my short span of twelve years. And I walked pretty far. All the way out of San Diego. Went to San Francisco. Took me a while, but I made it.

The police found me in a restaurant eating with two ladies by the names of Juliet Simms and Sammi Doll. The police barged in and Ms. Simms and Ms. Doll almost got arrested. I got sent to an Alternative Academy in Chattanooga. Now it's time for me to go back to the home that caused all this shit. Let's count the days before I finally murder my father.


	2. Chapter 2: Wild Child

ZOYA POV

Mom and I have cleaned the house while dad went to pick up Scarlet at the airport. "Darlin', can you clean the kitchen?" You hear that? 20 and still being told what to do by my mother. "Alright Ma!" I yell back after I finish cleaning the guest room, Scarlet's room, and head towards the kitchen. I grabbed a broom, a bucket, and a mop. A strand of my albino hair fell from my black bandanna. My white tank top and Jean Capris were covered in dust and dirt.

I did the dishes and put every thing away before I started sweeping, and mopping. I hummed the words to Savior by Black Veil Brides. "Savior will be there when you are feeling alone, oh. A savior for all that you do. So you live freely without their harm." I didn't finish for I heard telling at the front door. "I can't believe you've done to yourself! You're a disgrace to this family!" Our father yelled in his deep gruff voice. I walked over to see what was going on, and I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

Scarlet wore old ripped up jeans, her black-and-white checkered converse looked old and worn out. Her black, sleeveless shirt had words that said 'LIFE IS A DELICATE BALANCE' in neon green with a Ying Yang around it. Her forearms had tattoos so dark that they made my eyes hurt. Her hair was long, down to her lower back, with a long sweeping neon green fringe. She had a black smokey thing going on with her eyes. Her eyebrows and mouth glinted, signaling that she had eyebrow and lip piercings. Two brow piercings, and snake bites. Her black gages said something about Motley Crüe. Her gaze met mine, her eyes daring me to say anything critical about her appearance.

She held two bags, dad held three. The commotion must have signaled to mom to come down stairs and use her magic mommy powers to fix the attitude problems. When she came out of the hallway, a small gasp got caught in her throat. It was deathly silent as mom evaluated the daughter she hadn't seen in four years. Sooner than expected, she began walking toward Scarlet. Her long albino hair swayed from side to side as she stood in front of Scarlet.

I snuck a quick glance at dad, and became disgusted with him. As he looked at Scarlet, his gaze filled with lust. I grunted quietly in disgust and looked back over to my little sister. As I looked at her, I noticed she was beautiful, in a badass way. She reeked confidence and spunk. She filled out perfectly. Big bust, small waist, thick thighs, round butt. She was a work of art. One hundred percent lean muscle. I look down at my thick arms and bloated stomach. Gross. I need to lose some weight.

SCARLET POV

Once I got off the plane, and started looking for those evil, calculating eyes. Soon enough, I found those scarring blue eyes and began walking towards them. I looked at him blankly; evaluating him like he had evaluated me ask those years. He had a small patch of great hair that stuck out from the oily blackness. His eyes held a full look of annoyance and malevolence.

The laugh lines near his eyes crinkled as he frowned at me, his brows furrowing in anger. "Scarlet." He gritted out, taking in my appearance incredulously.

I smirked, happy with the reaction I got. "Dimitri." I hummed happily as a vein began to slightly pop out of his forehead. "What the fuck are you wearing!?" He yelled, attracting many eyes to watch cautiously. "Can you not see, Dimitri? Or is it that you can't believe I'm wearing what I'm wearing?" I grinned. While I was at the ALC, my voice suddenly got suspiciously deep. But not deep in a manly way. It was deep in a sexy seductive way. I liked it. And so did the girls and guys at school. Something flickered in his eyes, but it was for to fast to notice. I shrugged in my head and walked off to the luggage train. I put the head phones to my iPod in my ears and began listening to the relaxing voice of Rob Thomas from the song Unwell by Matchbox 20:

_All day._

_Staring at the ceiling._

_Making friends with shadows on my wall._

_All night._

_Hearing voices telling me._

Soon enough, I started loosing myself in his voice, finding myself tired. "Scarlet!" my father snapped. I rolled my icy blue eyes, and looked at him, annoyed. "What, old man?" With his jaw set he reared back ad tried to slap me.

Key word: _tried_.

I pulled on his arm before his hand popped me upside the head, but it wasn't like he had a battle plan to begin with. I swung him around, slamming him onto the ground, the air leaving his lungs. I could feel the pain that blossomed in his chest, the wind literally knocked out of him by his fall. I had my foot on top of him, over his chest. I glare at him heatedly.

He hissed in pain. I smiled sadistically at him and bent down to whisper in his ear, also putting more pressure on his chest. "I would NOT recommend you do that again. Think about it, Dimitri. Just a little more pressure and I would crush your sternum. Please don't push me to that point, Dimitri. I don't want to, but I will." I grinned maliciously at him. I saw the fear creep into his eyes, but not on his face. He was pretty good at hiding things that's for sure. I stepped up of his chest, and looked back at the luggage train, waiting for my luggage and listening to my father bitch and moan about my appearance.

We pulled up to house. I suddenly became self conscious, and began pulling and tugging at the end of my clothes. I looked at the house that I was born in. All the evil memories that haunted me and still do haunt me, are locked in this house. All the beatings I took in this house. My eyes gazed with sudden exhaustion and aggravation as I began to think about the painful memories I have had in this house. "I can't believe w what you've done with yourself Scarlet! I just can't believe you've ruined yourself like this!" Dimitri bicker some more.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the place I'll be staying for the next two years...maybe. I might get sent off again, but that would work for me. I walked up the steep stairs and through the front door, dads voice escalating more and more as walked in. "I can't believe what you've done to yourself! You're a disgrace to this family!" He yelled even louder, his voice getting gruffer as he went. Some then I thought, Zoya came out. She looked at me and her breath hitched as she took in my appearance. I glared at her defiantly, wanting her to say something to me. To insult me for I could yank out all that pretty white hair.

All I noticed was that she was skinny. Really skinny. Oh, the little baby caught an eating disorder! Boo Hoo fucking Hoo! - Now Scarlet. Eating disorders are nothing to joke about. We might hate her, but she shouldn't have to go through that alone.- said the nice Scarlet. The mean Scarlet must be sleeping out something because I didn't hear anything out of her. I looked quickly at the movement in the hall way. It was my mother. My throat constricted as I struggled to breath.

My mother was beautiful but dirty. She had mud smudging her cheek. -Must have been in the garden.- I concluded at the old blue bandanna covering her albino locks as her eyes shone their usual yellow glow. She wore a sports bra and overalls. She walked closer to me, scanning me the whole way. Once she was in front of me, she stopped, staring at my face. Analyzing every error on my scarred face.

Then she hugged me. She drew me into her arms and hugged me tightly. I dropped my bags and hugged her back just as tightly. This woman...this woman was the only one who loved me through this whole ordeal. When I ran away, she tried to find me. When I got found, she was happy. When I got sent off she was sad, but each time...She loved me. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes as I tried to blink them back. "I missed you baby girl! God, I missed you so much!" She whispered loudly in my ear.

Tears spill thickly out of my eyes, messing up my mascara and eyeliner. I clung to the woman who loved me for me for so long. I forgot what it felt like to be hugged by someone who loved you. "I've missed you to momma! I've missed you too!" I wailed into her shoulder, whispering apologizes and sweet sentiments into her ears. I really was sorry to leave my mother the way I did.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you settled in, shall we?" , she smiled softly as she led me into the hallway, up the stairs, and to my new bedroom. I smiled softly as I entered my new room and my new life.


	3. Chapter 3: I Think My Teachers A Dyke?

SCALETS POV

It's my first day of school. I wore a silver sports bra and a royal blue, sleeveless shirt that said 'FUCK THE FAME' and white ripped skinny jeans. My shoes were vans with a black and white checkered design on the top. I looked at the tall, wall mirror on the back of my closet door. I looked sexy. I went to my bathroom and began to flatten the black part of my hair. Then I brushed out my fringe to where it was puffy, but nice. Then I began working on my face.

I put on my black liner and covered my lids with it while taking black and midnight blue shadow to blend the rough lines and edges of the liner. Then I add my brow piercing and my snake bites. The final touches of clear gloss, and I'm done. I started at myself in the mirror. Even though I just did all that prepping, I still can't see what I want to see. I want to see the girl who I always wanted to be. The girl who didn't give a flying fuck about what people said, and wore what she wanted to, and didn't listen to anyone but herself. But when I look in the mirror, all I see is the 8-year-old girl that had run away because she never got daddy's love and affection.

I growl under my breath and went out into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone, headphones, iPod, lyric book, and drawing pad. I shoved then ask into my Slipknot bag, and slipped down stairs quietly. When I go down, I see Zoya and Mom sitting at the table eating breakfast. Well, my mom was saying breakfast. Zoya was nibbling and not really eating at all. -We were right. She does have an eating disorder.- quipped Nice Scarlett. I rolled my eyes internally and walked towards the table. I sat down quietly and took in the faces of my mother and sister.

My mom looked at me like she normally would. She smiled at me, made me a plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and a cinnamon roll with milk to drink. She kissed the top of my head and sat back down to finish her breakfast. But then there was Zoya. She looked at me incredulously while saying,"What are you wearing?!" I stare at her briefly while munching loudly on my bacon.

"Clothes." I said plainly. My mother had a small smile on her face. I chuckle internally. I'm guessing she's not gonna do the on coming argument. "That isn't clothes, Scarlet. You look like a whore!" My mother had snapped up as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Zoya. Surprisingly enough, Zoya stood he found as her eyes bored into me. "Well, Ms. Eating-Disorder. You look like an old maid that couldn't get a man, even if you tried." Zoya visibly paled at my comment. I'm guessing no one knew of her disorder from the way mother was starting at her.

"Zoya...what is she talking about?" Zoya's eyes flickered nervously between the two of us. -Save her.- said Nice Scarlett. -No, let her tell mommy dearest about her little disease.- sneered Bad Scarlett. I sigh internally at being a good person before saying, "Sorry to break up this wonderful love fest, but it's time for me to go to school." Zoya shot out of her seat and grabbed her keys and zoomed through the door.

Mom regarded me hesitantly before saying, "Do you want me to put the rest of your breakfast in a bag so you can take it to school?" I shook my head solemnly and slowly walked out of the door. I walked to our black jeep and sit in the back seat with my feet stretched out on the seats. "Thank you." Zoya stated quietly. I grunt in response. I suddenly became really interested in my fingernails. "How'd you know?" she quipped. "Your clothes seemed to be to big for you and they were small. That and your forearms were just bone with skin stretched across."

I saw her nod out of my side vision before the awkward silence fell over us.

The car came to a stop and I looked up to see the high school I would be going to. It was large, but not necessarily. "How many students go here?" I questioned, for this school didn't look to be the home of 8000 teenagers. Zoya's eyes flickered towards me before saying, "This isn't the main campus. This is the Alternative Academy. You'll start out here for the first two weeks with kids that are in your kind of situation. Then you and a few of your classmates will move up to the main campus with the other kids."

I nod and get out of the car. What I didn't expect was Zoya getting out of the car with me. "What are you doing?" I ask aggressively. "I'm a student teacher here. I start here, and when your classmates and you go up to the main campus, I'll go with you." I grunt my teeth and took my eyes as I follow my sister into the building.

The lady at the front desk looked at Zoya and smiled. Then she looked at me and stared incredulously. I rolled my eyes and cocked my hip. She shook herself out of her daze while saying, "Uh, I'm Ms. Huskins. I'll always be the woman at the front desk, or the woman you find around the school, running around like a chicken with her head cut off, liking for students do for ISS." I smirk and shake my head while asking for my schedule. She gives me schedule and I scan of it:

_Homeroom: Katy Prince_

_English: Stephanie Ledford_

_Biology: Amy Blair_

_Pre-Algebra: Ryan Quaintance_

_Gym: Jeremy Malone & Ramon Moody_

_Creative Writing: Carrie Fleener_

_Lunch_

_Anger Management: Jessica Parker_

I smile at the creative writing. Maybe I'll be bringing home at least one A this year."Does any one know where Katy Prince's room is?" Zoya nodded as she walked off leading me to my immanent death...or somebody else's.

I did not expect the loud noises and crackles of happy teens. Zoya and I made our way into the classroom. I collected all the faces that were around me. Some glared. Some stared in awe. Some were sleeping. It was...rather boring if I do say so myself. "Yo!" came I obnoxiously loud voice from the back of the room. Then out came what I think is supposed to be my teacher.

She wore an orange plaid shirt, brown slacks, and plain orange vans. Her red buddy holly glasses framed her dark green eyes and her graying hair sweeped into a fringe, covering her forehead and some of her glasses. She smiled at me and said in a calm happy tone, "Hello there! I'm Katy Prince, also known as Ms. Prince. I'll be your homeroom teacher." She walked to the front of the front of the room before quieting down the whispers that broke out around me.

"Now, you guys know I'm not one for classy introductions, but it's required from the school board for me to do so! So, Ms. What's-Your-Face, come on up and introduce yourself!" I laughed lowly at me being a what's-your-face. I walked to the front of the room and turned on my heels. "Yo, I'm Scarlet N'Sapo. I'm bisexual, loud, obnoxious, you know, the usual for kids like us. I'll fuck with you if you fuck with me. And I hope you guys remember my face, you know."

Giggles broke out across the room as I look at Ms. Prince. The mischievous look in her eyes made me laugh. She looked like a ten year old that was about play the biggest prank on her parents. "I like you." She stated calmly before she made her way back to her desk.

"I like you too." I stated loudly, making even more giggles sweep across the room.

I think I'm going to like this place.


	4. Chapter 4: It's A Twin Thing

I looked around the room for an open seat and found one...right next to a kid with bright blue hair. I make my way confidently towards the seat, catching the attention of blue. His eyes locked on me as I sat down. "That seat's taken." he says snarkily. I narrow my eyes at him before snapping, "Yeah, that's why I'm sitting in it!" His blue eyes widen a smidge before I heard the door crack open as it slammed against the wall.

"That's rude." I stat loudly. That's when the person who came through was Blues look-alike. He stalked towards me, grumbling low in his throat. "Godric, what have I told you about that door!?" snapped Ms. Prince angrily. Godric rolled his eyes and stopped in front of my seat. "You're in my seat. Move." he growled. I raised a brow and chuckle and say lowly, "No."

Godric furrowed his brows and barred his teeth at me. "Grimm, whose this?!" Godric hisses at his twin. I would imagine his name isn't 'Grimm' but I'll go with that. "A chick named Scarlet N'Sapo. I think she's related to the student teacher lady person...whatever her name is!"

Godrics head snapped towards me, but I don't bat an eye. "Listen hear, bitch, we-" that's when I slammed his head on the corner of the desk. The room is filled with silence as Godric raised his head slowly, and looked at me with anger, blood dribbling down his forehead.

"Now, listen hear, bitch, I don't take shit from nobody, especially egotistical, arrogant, bastards like yourself. Now I'm going to give you 2.5 seconds to get the hell away from my desk before I get up and kick your ass so hard you're gonna have to clear your throat before you fart." Guffaws of laughter peeled into the room.

Godrics face grew red as he smirked out of anger. He walked to the front of the class, gave his brother a devious look and slumped down in the seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grimm smirk as well. I grin to myself and sleep the next five minutes of class.

* * *

The scrapping of chairs woke me up from my slumber. I smacked my lips and yawned as I was the last one out of the class. As I made my way out of the class someone yanked on my wrist. I stopped and growled at my offender when I noticed it was Godric. Grimm was standing behind him wearing a psychotic grin.

"Hey Blue. Whaddya need?" I stat deadpanned. He smirked at me. "Well, you see..." I zone out on what he was saying. I start to notice the distinctions between him and Grimm.

Grimm had bronze, Adonis skin while Godric had pale, ghastly skin. Grimm's eyes had underlying hatred and malevolence, making his eyes darken into a midnight electric blue, while Godric's had nothing, making them light electric blue. Grimm's hair was short, and secluded, a few pieces sticking up with his bangs clinging to his forehead. Godric's hair was looser, making it wavy and thick. It hangs lowly, right at the bottom of his ear, getting ready to rest on his shoulders, while his bangs hung slightly in his eyes.

The differences were distinct to the point of them not being twins. "Hey! Are you listening!" Godric snapped in my face, his nose practically touching mine. I roll my eyes and say a curt 'No'. He snarled in my face when a teacher came into view. "Godric! Grimmjow! What are you doing!? Class has already started! Scarlet! Come here this instant!" babbled the teacher.

Grimm, or should I say 'Grimmjow', growled lowly in his chest and stomped off towards the teacher. I turn around and walk the other way, headed towards the back door of the school. "Where are you going, young lady!? Come back here!" snapped the lady. I throw the strap of my bag over my shoulder and tuck it into my armpit. I threw the doors as she was making the remark of calling my parents.

The Wind bit at my chapped lips and slightly damp face. I jogged down the steps and onto the back parking lot. I pass a tuff looking black Ferrari 1. It had white tribal decoration on the sides the came up to connect at the hood of the car, and ended as it trailed off onto the sides. It was tuff looking, if I say so myself.

"Like my car?" Godric's voice rang out as it penetrated my ear drums. He might be a pain in the ass, but he was still good lookin'. Fine, even. Grimmjow stood behind him, wearing a deep frown. I raise a brow at him, and he just grunts. "Sure. It's a tuff lookin' car." Godric laughed loudly. "'Tuff looking'! Who the hell says 'tuff looking'!?"

I narrow my eyes at him and snarl out, "Me! Whose askin'!" My Oklahoma accent came out, giving me a slight twang as I talk. He stopped laughing and smirked at me. "Well, wanna take a ride? A close friend of mine runs a boxing joint uptown, and I was thinking of running by there. You wanna come?" I narrow my eyes and think if I should trust him or not.

-No, I don't think so, mister! We are not going through with this!- snapped Nice Scarlet. Bad Scarlet snarls and gnashes her teeth at her. -Oh you shut up! You don't know what your talking about! I thought you were the one about making friends with different people!- Nice Scarlet glared at her before beginning her rant. "Sure." I quip, smirking at Nice Scarlet.

"Awesome." grinned Godric as he and Grimmjow hoped in, Godric at the wheel, Grimm as his co-pilot. I sat in the back seat and reached into my bag, pulling out my iPod. I plug-in my headphones. Andy Biersack's scream pierces my ears, Beautiful Remains sang loudly in my ears as I sang softly along with it.

"Nice voice." sneers Grimmjow. I narrow my eyes at him and snap, "What the fuck's your problem dude!?" He turns himself slightly and hisses lowly "You." I got closer to his face, our noses millimeters apart. "Well, guess what? Your stuck with me!." His eyes darken even more as he jerks around in his seat and crosses his arms; his scowl set deep on his face.

I lock eyes with Godric and notice his eyes are darker and swirling deeply. He grinned me and we pulled up to the warehouse that is the boxing joint. A very tall man was waiting outside the doors. He wore light gray sweat pants and no shirt, showing off his deep and rigid scars. He had this metal piece that was over his eye and connected down to his ear. His one eye was black with malevolence and violence. His hair was black and hung down onto his shoulders, his bangs hanging stringily over his patched eye.

I saw him grin and almost choked with fear. Most of his teeth were filed down into dangerous little points. "Grimmjow! Godric! What do I owe the pleasure!?" I shivered involuntarily at the rough, robustness of his voice. His voice reminded me of my father's. I stared cautiously as they continued the conversation. "Just came to hang, show the new girl around." stated Godric nonchalantly. "More so you can fuck her quicker." muttered Grimmjow as he was swatted upside the head by his twin. "Ow." growled Grimm.

"It seams like all you street rats are skippin' t'day! I've already got a full house!" laughed the Monster as his gaze fell on me. "Oh," he smiled "what do we have here?!" He stuck his hand out for me to take, and I almost didn't. I shook his hand firmly, trying to get over my fear. He grinned, "Nice shake, kiz! The names Zaraki Kenpachi and you are.." he trailed off. "Scarlet N'Sapo." I stat plainly, my voice going slightly bitter at my last name. It wasn't that I didn't like. What I didn't like, was that it was my father's.

Zaraki's eyes hardened but his smile didn't waver. "N'Sapo, huh? I didn't know Dimitri had two kids." My eyes hardened and the smile that I was trying to form dropped. "I'm the unwanted one, so it would be obvious of why you didn't know." Zaraki raised a brow and looked to the twins. "You two go on inside. I wanna have a talk with Ms. eh, N'Sapo." Grimmjow bound for the door quickly, but Godric stayed behind, looking between the two of us.

"Go." stated Zaraki firmly. Godric's eyes lingered on me before he started for the door slowly. Once he was inside, Zaraki waited a second before turning his head back to me. "Now, what's wrong? What's going on at home to make you think that?" he stated nonchalantly. "I don't think, I know. Dimitri will go back to his old ways before long, and I will be taken care of by my mother, as usual."

Zaraki looked at me curiously. "Why haven't I met you before? I mean, I've met and seen pictures of Zoya, but not you." My throat constricted and tears burned the back of my eyes. -Damnit!- I try to calm myself down before saying anything. "I got sent off down to Chattanooga. I've been there since I was twelve. I only got home two days ago."

"What'd you do?" Zaraki asked. I coughed, trying to clear the saliva that had collected in my throat. "Long story." Zaraki looked up at the clouds. "I got time."


	5. Chapter 5: This Is How They Do It

Once I got done with my tale, Zaraki wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest as fat wet tears rolled down my face. Once I wasn't crying so hard, and was just sniffling he pulled back and pulled a piece of cloth out of his pocket and began wiping down my face. "You done with the tears?" questioned Zaraki warily. I laughed weakly and gave a small nod. "Alright," He stood back and looked at me. "You still look puffy, but damnit, I don't really give a shit, so, you ready to go inside?"

I nodded weakly again.

As we neared the door, I heard _The Weekend_ blasting from inside:

_Take a shot of this,_

_But I'm warning you~~_

_I'm on that shit that you can't smell, baby!~~_

_So, put down the perfume._

I bobbed my head to the slow-moving beat as we walked in. The guffaws of laughter and loud chatter came down considerably as people watched Zaraki and I walk down towards the back of the joint. Smoke filled the air, filling my nose with sweet-smelling kush. I relaxed me as my eyes began to droop. Once we made it to the back, we began walking up some stairs. Once we got to the top, I saw a table. There were, like, ten or eleven people sitting down, and two more chairs were open.

Zaraki led me over to the table, and said: "Not your regular boxing place, but hell...It's a boxing joint by day and a delinquent hang out by night, with the exceptions of today, of course, since all you crazy fucker's decided to skip school, dead in the afternoon." All the people around laughed as I have a small chuckle. Then he began introducing me to people:

The first person I met was Barragan. He was old but pretty buff. He looked like he could take down anything that got in his way. His white hair stuck out like he had been electrocuted...only neater. His bushy white brows hung down over his dark brown eyes. He had a large classy white 'stache that didn't really suit his, but pulled his face together. A large scar that started at the left side of his bottom lip and traveled down into his shirt, and another one that started on his right brow and traveled under his head made him look so damn tuff. He wore a plain, short-sleeved white button down shirt with worn out jeans and some brown boots. He gave me a curt nod before looking back over the balcony that came from being on the second floor.

Next up was Dordoni. I'm guessing he had tried to slick his hair back with gel, but failed miserably as little cow-licks popped up all over his head. He had some long ass side burns that were neatly trimmed. He had a handlebar mustache and a Anchor beard. His eyes were a regular blue with a happy glow about them. He wore a black, long-sleeved button down shirt, jeans with an 'ole' faithful' belt, and some boots.

The next person was a rather short woman, standing at a whopping 4"5. Her name was Cirucci. She had natural wavy, purple hair. Her eyes with large and purplish gray. They were also very devious and...naughty. She had two magenta tear drops tattooed on her face. She wore a pink tank top and capris with little flower designs at the bottom. Her shoes were regular pink sneakers.

The next one is one of my favorites. His name is Gantenbainne. He had a huge orange fro, that had been taken proper care of. He had a brown goatee and chestnut-brown eyes that were as empty as the school I was going to. He wore a black wife-beater showing of his sleeve tattoos, khakis, and some old black adidas.

Up next is a man named Kisuke. He had lit blond hair with one section of his bangs falling down and splitting on his nose. His eyes were a dull gray that shone with kindness and friendliness. He wore a light green wife-beater and dark gray sweat pants with no shoes on.

Next up was one of the most devious looking woman I had ever been introduced to in my life. Her name was Yoruichi, and she was a rather...busty woman, with big boobs and hips to match. Her deep violet hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her honey yellow eyes that read trouble. She wore an orange polo and black sweat pants.

Hachigen was next and man, did he have a bad bowl cut. And it was pink, which clashed with his tan, but I couldn't say it to him. He just looked so kind and fluffy...he was adorable. He was also rather large, and he was wearing a dull green suit with his pimpin' cane. He had two, gold pinky rings and his kind brown eyes and his pink officer 'stache.

Next up was Zaraki's wife, Soi Fon. She had short choppy black hair and bluish gray eyes. She had a deep scowl and a light blush as Zaraki kissed her forehead. She wore a light green tank top and cargo pants with light brown combat boots.

Retsu was next, and she just looked kind and gentle, almost like my mother. Her long, black hair was braided down her back and her comforting blue eyes shone with happiness. She wore a light blue tank top and capris with white flip flops.

Shunsui...he was drunk off his ass...literally. His wavy brown hair was knotted all over his head (signaling that he had had sex at some point.) and his light gray eyes were clouded with drunkness. He wore a classy white suit with a golden tie with a purple ascot.

Jushiro was quite different. His silky white hair hit the bottom of his shoulder blades, and his warm gray eyes greeted me kindly. He wore a black suit with two buttons undone, showing some of his chest.

When we were done, my hand was sore with aches from shaking so many hands. I plopped down in the uncomfortable chair and let out a huff. Zaraki laughed while saying, "Tiring, ain't it?" I nodded and puff out some more air. "Well, sweets," sighed Zaraki humorously "you ain't even close to done!"


	6. Chapter 6: Choosing My Pack

"You've got to chose a pack!" grinned Zaraki. His eyes twinkled sneakily and his grin seemed entirely more sinister then before. I arch a brow and give a small frown. Kisuke came up beside me and began explaining everything in simple terms:

There are four packs, one leading pack and three others, and all the packs have a leader. There is the Delinquent Pack, and there leader is Godric Jaegerjaquez. Then there were seventeen other boys that were: Shawlong Kufang, Edorad Leones, Nakeem Grindina, Ilfort Grantz, DiRoy Linker, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Murcielago Schiffer, Nnoitra Jigura, Starrk Coyote, Shiro Ogichi, Gin Ichimaru, Shinji Hikaro, Ikkaku Madarame, Shuhei Hisagi, Kaien Shiba, Zommari Leroux, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Then he had five lieutenants that kept an eye on things when he was gone. They were: Shawlong, Edorad, Grimmjow, IIfort, and DiRoy. They were the most reckless and violent of the groups, and were the most feared. They all looked pretty built, some bulkier than others.

There is the Mixed Pack, and their leader is Ichigo Kurosaki. There are six girls and six boys, twelve people total. The girls were: Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Isane Kotetsu, Hinamari Momo, and Senna Nakamura. The boys were: Ishida Uryuu, Chad Sado, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Sentaro Kotsubaki. He has four lieutenants which are: Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki. They were what their name was, mixed. They didn't pick fights unless it was needed and were...well..your average 'Get Along With Everyone' group. The boys were built and muscular, and the girls busty and lean.

There is the...Freak Pack. There leader is Halibel Tier. There are thirteen girls and three boys, sixteen people total. The girls were: Apacci Emilou, MilaRose Franceska, SunSun Cyan, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Loly Aivirrne, Melony Mallia, Kukaku Shiba, Lisa Yadomaru, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Kiyone Kotetsu, and Hiyori Sarugaki. The boys were: Luppi Antenor, Szayel Aporro Grantz, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Her five lieutenants were: Apacci, MilaRose, SunSun, Nelliel, and Szayel. They were the freakier...more sexual pack out of the other three. They were all either busty with hips and boobs to match, or skinny and lean. Either way they were sexy.

Last is the Boss Pack, which is Zaraki Kenpachi's Pack. There were four girls and seven boys, eleven people total. The girls were Cirucci Sanderwicci, Yoruichi Shihoin, SoiFon Kenpachi, and Retsu Unohana. The boys were Baraggan Louisenbairn, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Kisuke Urahara, Hachigen Ushoda, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Jushiro Ukitake. His three lieutenants were: Baraggan, SoiFon, and Kisuke. Their pack name exactly it, they were the bosses. They were the adults and they called the shots. They broke up the fights that broke out, and stood as the counselors to the teens that came and asked.

"You, however, have proven that you could mold in with all the group's." smiled Kisuke nicely. My brows shot up and I nodded in my consent. "Well," yawned Zaraki "I'm gonna call up the leaders and tell 'em what's going on, cool?" I nod, and looked off the balcony, looking at all the young people, laughing and cracking jokes and having fun. I wanted that. I wanted all of that. The happiness, the sadness, the anger, all of it. I wanted to be human, just like them. I wanted to feel everything they felt about each other.

"You called?" The song switched to Imagine Dragon's _Radioactive:_

_I'm waking up, to ash and dust._

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in the chemicals._

The one who spoke was Grimmjow. He had changed into white long-sleeved Motley Crüe shirt and a black hoodie that read on the back big white letters 'True Delinquent'. It cling to his delicious liking muscles. _-I wonder if Godric's muscles look that good?-_. I shook the thought away violently. No time thinking about that. S'never gonna happen any way. His baggy jeans showed off a little bit of his red boxers, and his hurt-my-eyes adidas made him look...alluring.

"Yes, I did. This meeting consists of little Scarlet's new group. I've decided that she will mold in with all the groups. The Delinquents, the Mixed, the Freaks, the Bosses, all of them. She might even take a look at all the up-coming kids that will be joining this big dysfunctional family. Any questons?"

The reactions they had were nothing. They literally looked blank, trying to grasp this in their head. While they took the time to do this, I began to examine the two I didn't know.

The girl, who I assumed was Halibel, was...wow. The sexiest fucking bombshell...ever. Her hair was yellow. Not necessarily blond, but yellow. It was pulled into a low ponytail that hit the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her bangs were poofed out, and hanging slightly in her eyes, making the seafoam green eyes enhance; making them look surreal. Two bold, blue lightning bolts were tattoed on both of her cheeks, making her look darker than she was. The only make up she wore was the light pink gloss on her plump lips. She wore short-sleeved, blue belly shirt and a white mini skirt with white lace at the bottom that puffed out. Her blue stilettos made her tan, hairless legs look even longer. She eyed me up and down before giving me a devious look. Clearly, we were on the same page.

The boy, who I assumed to be Ichigo, was adorable. The cutest guy ever. His hair was orange. Bright, _neon_ orange. His hair hit a little lower then the bottom of his ear, his bangs covering one eye almost completely while leaving the other completely uncovered. His warm brown eyes looked to be kept under lock and key, but had a kind, caring undertone. On his neck was a tattoo of two names, _Yuzu_ and _Karin._ His plush looking lips curved up into a nice smile that didn't reach his eyes. He wore a paint splattered wife beater with red basketball shorts, and red and white vans. He gave me a quirky nod and focused back on Zaraki.

"So she can waltz in here and through _our_ groups, and we can't get on her for it?!" scowled Grimmjow. Zaraki's steely eyes narrowed at Grimmjow before nodding, daring him to question his decision. Grimmjow's face wore the emotions anger and confusion. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and mumbled _'Ok.'_ Grimmjow looked at him incredulously. "What?! Just cause you have a problem with it, didn't mean that I have to!" growled Ichigo, as he stared defiantly at Grimmjow. "I like her!" grinned Halibel seductively. I give a feral grin and watch as she shuddered shamelessly.

Grimmjow glared at me heatedly, and stalked towards me slowly. When he was in front of me he leaned down before me and said loudly, "Don't think,_ even for a second_, that we are friends. I don't see what Godric sees in you. I don't like you. Make sure you remember that." He stood up straight and turned around. As he was walking I chuckled to him, "Wouldn't expect less from you, Jaegerjaquez." He turned and sneered at me before taking his place, back among the leaders.

"Well, that's all there is to tell. Make her feel at home. Help her find her way, and all that cliché shit. Done? Great! Get out of my face." Ichigo nodded and walked out of the room. Grimmjow walked beside him, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist while sending me a seething look. Ichigo leaned into him slightly, while sending me a sweet smile and punching Grimmjow in the chest. Halibel stayed behind, walking with me. "So~," drawled Halibel "what's your sex?" I blanched at the brashness of her question, but answered anyway, "Bisexual."

"Awesome!" quipped Halibel happily, as she clanged to my arm. I smirked to myself. She didn't look like one to stick around, more like one of those, hump-and-dump chicks, but hell I don't care! I'll fuck her tonight if she'd let me! As we walk down the stairs, and she grabs my hand while telling me most the information that will probably come in handy of knowing, I believe that the years I will be here, will be bearable, that I might have some fun.

I smirk and slip a hand around Halibel's taller frame towards mine, my smirk becoming an obvious grin as she squeals in my arms. I _know_ I will have some fun. At least this year anyway.


End file.
